Mirror Mischief
by Tigereyes666
Summary: What if Harry tried other ways to contact Sirius through the mirror instead of just breaking it? Time-travel fic, slash, possible m-preg.
1. Chapter 1

A/N YAY another time-travel fic! I'm pretty sure there isn't one like this but if there is will someone please tell so I can alter mine I don't want to have taken someone's idea. Harry will be with another guy and there will be other guyXguy couples. That means SLASH, guy on guy, yoai, gay so if you're a homophobe please go read another story cause I don't want to deal with flamers who couldn't read a warning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling not me.

**WARNINGS**: Slash and possible m-preg it will most likely happen, also slight OOCness and definite AUness, some messing with time, much meanness towards Wormtail(YAY!), and many pranks upon innocent students.

**Pairings**: SiriusXHarry, JamesXLily, RemusXRegulus

Harry stared at the small mirror that still did not reveal his godfather. "Sirius, Sirius, SIRIUS!" the broken teen screamed at the mirror tears sliding down his face, slowly he slid to the floor, "No, no, no Sirius isn't dead. Sirius Orion Black answer me! Please, you have to…don't leave me. Please, please answer you're not dead. You can't be I need you so bad. You're the only family I have, the only true friend. Everyone has to be lying, you're not gone this is just some cruel and sick joke. Come back to me please. WHY?! Why won't this stupid mirror work? I know he's not dead," the defeated teen sobbed as his heart shattered even more. "Think, Harry, think there has to be some trick. Think of everything Sirius ever told you. He's a Marauder there has to be something. Wait that's it! He's Padfoot of the Marauders," Harry smiled he looked straight at the mirror that he held right in front of his face, "I've definitely got to try, this has to work," taking a deep breath he muttered the words that would hopefully change his life for the better.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The mirror floated out of the teen's hands and into the air. It glowed Gryffindor gold around the rim, as is started to shake with power. A Gryffindor red glow shone from the glass of the mirror. Pointing at the small teen it unleashed a powerful blast of red and gold. Light enveloped the teen and then disappeared taking the boy with it. The mirror fell to the ground shattering into four pieces. On each of the piece a glowing animal appeared. A wolf and stag in red and a dog and leopard in gold.

A black cloaked figure appeared in the room. Smiling softly it picked the pieces of glass up then disappeared.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Sirius stormed to the door of his room, 'Stupid hag, I hate her. Where's that dumb mirror I need to talk to Prongs,' the teen threw the door to his room open, stomped into his room, and slammed the door shut. 'I think I left the mirror on the bed,' Sirius thought calming down a bit. He walked over to his four poster bed and pulled the curtains open. Sirius jumped back with a cry of surprise. The mirror was there but it wasn't alone.

A boy lay on top of his bed. He looked like a smaller version of James! Though when he looked closer there were several differences but a lot of similarities, too. He was definitely smaller then James by a lot. James had broad shoulders, was about 5'11", muscular, and of average weight. The boy had only slightly broad shoulders, was about 5'5", there was a little bit of muscle on him, and he was incredibly skinny almost anorexic looking. Both James and this boy had messy black hair; but the boy had longer and slightly less messy hair with a reddish undertone. The two had similar face structure but the boy's nose was completely different.

'He looks a little like that she-devil(1) Lily!' Sirius thought to himself.

"Hey Sirius, what you do to get Mom so mad," Regulus said walking without knocking.

"I existed that's what and haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"That sucks for you and no I haven't. What is this knocking of which you speak?" Regulus said with a grin knowing he was annoying the older Black. Flicking his eyes to the bed where the mirror was he noticed something very unusual. "Who's the kid? Did you sneak someone in here to have sex? If Mom catches you, you'll be in huge trouble. He's not pregnant is he? If he is, go dig your grave now," Regulus said looking at the boy lying on his brother's bed who looked like he had been crying and was exhausted.

"I don't know who he is he just appeared here and I did not have sex with him. On the pregnant I don't know but if he is it isn't my kid," Sirius said.

"Well what are you going to do with him? He can't stay here, Mom would kill him and then you," Regulus said.

"I don't know I'll think of something after he wakes up and I find out who he is. Wait a second what are you doing in my room?!"

"I need the mirror. I wanna talk to Remus(2)," Regulus said grabbing the mirror and walking out of the room.

"Thanks for helping, jackass," Sirius shouted through the door.

"You're welcome," Sirius heard this then a door closing.

"Annoying, useless, no good, git of a brother," Sirius mumbled. He walked over to the bed a sat next to the unconscious boy. "Who are you?" Sirius whispered. He knew he should get someone that could take the unexpected guest back to where he belonged but…Sirius didn't know why but he wanted the boy near him.

'I feel like I should know you but I don't…this is so weird,' Sirius thought reaching a hand out to touch the boy's soft cheek. He gently stroked the soft skin and trailed fingers down his jawbone. The boy stirred slightly and let out a soft groan. Sirius snatched his hand in time as emerald green eyes opened.

"S-Sirius?" the boy asked softly staring as if he'd seen a ghost. "W-why do you look so young? And why is Grimmauld Place so clean?"

"Who are you?" Sirius asked staring at the boy who obviously knew him and where he was.

"I'm your godson Harry Potter."

(1) Sirius is not Lily's number one fan because she's mean to his bestest friend Prongs.

(2) In this Remus has a mirror too and Regulus steals Sirius's to talk to his werewolf lover.

A/N It's a bit on the short side but it's just an intro. Things are going to get very interesting and I'm pretty sure the Black household will never be the same. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how much I wish it was.

**WARNINGS**: Slash and possible m-preg it will most likely happen, also slight OOCness and definite AUness, some messing with time, much meanness towards Wormtail(YAY!), and many pranks upon innocent students.

**Pairings**: SiriusXHarry, JamesXLily, RemusXRegulus

"My what?! I don't have a godson! I'm only sixteen! Besides the only Potter I know is James and he's way too young to have a kid," Sirius said his grey eyes doubling in size due to disbelief and shock. "Are you pulling some kind of joke or are you just crazy?!"

"No this isn't some kind of joke! Aren't you Sirius Black?" Harry asked looking betrayed and as if he was going to burst into tears. Didn't Sirius remember him or did he not love him anymore?

"Yes, but I don't understand. You're the same age as me!"

"W-what year is this?" Harry asked suddenly looking very afraid.

"1975," Sirius answered staring in disbelief, 'Do I have a time traveler in my room?'

"Oh no, no, no, no, no it can't be! You're lying, it's 1995. You're just confused because you got pulled out of the veil and it made you young again somehow. Everything is supposed to get better now! You're suppose to be back and I get to live with you and Remus'll stop being alone all the time and everyone will stop treating me like glass," Harry said sobbing. He knew Sirius was most likely telling the truth but he just desperately wanted to be right so things would be good again.

"No, it's 1975. What veil and I look young because I'm sixteen?!" Sirius said pulling at his hair in confusion. 'Who is this kid?! He had to be pulling some kind of prank!' Sirius thought but instantly knew it was wrong when the teen started to cry uncontrollably. "Oh no please don't cry. It'll be ok. We'll get you back to where you belong," Sirius said soothingly as he pulled the smaller teen into a hug.

"NO! Please don't leave me, please don't leave me, please, please don't," Harry begged grabbing the front of Sirius's shirt as if it were his lifeline.

"I'm not going anywhere. Shhh please calm down," Sirius said rubbing small circle on Harry's back with one hand and stroking Harry's black hair with the other.

Harry's heartbreaking sobs slowly subsided into tiny hiccups, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be, now tell me who you are and where you're from and how you got here," Sirius said releasing the smaller boy.

"But if I'm really in the past it'll mess the time stream up," Harry said worriedly.

"Or you could be doing what is suppose to happen, now tell me," Sirius said in a voice that told Harry not to argue.

"I'm Harry James Potter, my parents are James Potter and Lily Evans, I'm from 1995, and I don't really know how I got here. I think the mirror brought me back in time somehow. When I was trying to contact you I said "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" and then I don't remember what happened after that. When I woke up you where there and I guess I just thought the mirror brought you to me not the other way around," Harry said truthfully.

"Ok so I got a time traveler in my room, this is new," Sirius murmured.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…we could try saying "mischief managed" into the mirror and see what happens," Sirius said.

"Ok," Harry said quietly. 'What if I don't want to leave?' Harry thought, 'No it's for the best.'

"Give me a second," Sirius said walking out of the room.

Harry sat on Sirius's bed as he waited he could hear two people yelling but it was too muffled to understand the words. It sorta sounded like "NO IT'S MINE" and "TO BAD".

A minute later a slightly annoyed Sirius stormed into the room.

"Stupid Reg, he can have it back in a minute," Sirius muttered throwing the mirror onto the bed.

Harry blinked in confusion but picked the mirror up, "Well here goes nothing," he said, "Mischief managed."

A/N I know it was really short but I felt like I should end it there. It was a bit boring but crying Harry and comforting Sirius is so cute.

Thank you for reviewing-

Nymphy Fate

InuyashanKagomerlovers

earley838

Sylkie

Eloisa Skywalker

Bewitched Hybrid- No they weren't together Harry just saw that Sirius as a father figure and the past Sirius is different and Harry falls in love with him. The difference will be noticeable later on.

TMRHP11


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine no matter how much I wish it was, you would be able to tell if it was mine it'd be.

**WARNINGS**: Slash and possible m-preg it will most likely happen, also slight OOCness and definite AUness, some messing with time, much meanness towards Wormtail(YAY!), and many pranks upon innocent students.

**Pairings**: SiriusXHarry, JamesXLily, RemusXRegulus

Harry stared as nothing happened.

"Um you're still here," Sirius said stating the obvious.

"I noticed," Harry said staring at his reflection, "Uh Harry? Harry Potter? Harry James Po-."

A face similar to his own had appeared in the mirror when he said James.

"Prongs," Sirius shouted taking the mirror out of the stunned Harry's hands. "Hey what's up? How's the Lily-stalking?"

"Not much and it's not going to go-…I AM NOT STALKING HER!" James shouted once he realized what Sirius had said.

"Sure you're not," Sirius teased.

"Who's the kid with you?" James asked after calming down and successfully changing the subject.

"He's uh a visitor and he was messing with the mirror and I guess it called you," Sirius explained.

"Ok? So do you need something or not I'm busy?" James asked impatiently.

"You don't what to talk to your bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Sirius asked pouting making big grey puppy eyes.

"No, not really," James said with a smirk.

"Then I guess seeing your beautiful face will just have to be enough," Sirius said with a dramatic sigh.

"It will be. Bye Sirius, bye…," James paused realizing he didn't know the kid's name.

"This is Ha-" Sirius started.

"Aries, Aries Alfieri," Harry said cutting Sirius off.

"Bye Aries," James said. Then the mirror went black and then to its normal reflective glass.

"Aries Alfieri?" Sirius asked.

"I couldn't tell him my real name! Also since we're at your house I'd have to be pureblood to be let in, so I needed a good pureblood name. Most first sons have star or constellations for names so I thought of Aries. Then the Alfieri's are a German pureblood family that died out in the dark age of Grimmauld. If someone asks we could just say I'm the last one because my family hid me away with a family friend. That friend recently passed away and I decided the world was safe enough for me to come out of hiding," Harry explained.

"Oh that's really smart," Sirius said blinking in surprise that Harry could come with a name that fast(1). "What do we do since you're kind of stuck here?"

"I guess I'll go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore would be able to think of a solution," Harry explained. "What's the date?" he asked suddenly.

"August 26th," Sirius answered confused. 'What does the date have to do with anything?'

"Well that's a week till I can get to Hogwarts," Harry pouted.

'He looks really cute when he pouts,' Sirius thought, 'NO BAD SIRIUS! He's your godson…twenty years in the future but still BAD SIRIUS!!' Sirius shook his head trying to clear his head of bad thoughts.

"Sirius?" Harry looked at the other teen as if he was crazy.

"It's nothing," Sirius said.

"Ok. Should I contact Dumbledore now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah that'd probably be best," Sirius answered. "Give me a second I'll go get Reg's owl(2)," he said standing up and walking towards the door. Just as he was about to grab the door knob he turned around suddenly and walked back to the bed. "Reg is mad at me," he stated.

"Oh well here," Harry said handing Sirius the mirror, "Take it as a peace offering."

"Ok be back in a second," Sirius said grabbing the mirror and this time exiting the room the whole way. Sirius made his way down the hall. Getting to Reg's door he went to knock but hesitated. 'What kind of Gryffindor are you?' he screamed at himself mentally. 'It's just Reg and he can't be that mad. Can he?'

(1) It actually took me forever to decide on a good name but Harry is smarter then me and probably not as picky.

(2) Sirius doesn't have his own owl because do you honestly think his parents' would buy him one especially after he got sorted into Gryffindor?

A/N Hm I wonder how mad is little Reg, he and his lover did get interrupted.

Thank you for reviewing-

cookiepaws- you never know I could have thrown the two of them into the future and don't worry your English isn't that bad.

earley838

Lively48

Hendrick248848

Sylkie- It was just a little evil I could have done a worse one and like not updated for a month(no I wouldn't really do that). I just figured after all the stuff he's been through(especially third year with the time turners) Harry would be smart enough not to give too much away.

Nymphy Fate.

Eloisa Skywalker- I know what you mean but then it isn't the most popular pairing, sadly.

TMRHP11


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No is mine :cries in a corner:

Pairings: SiriusXHarry, JamesXLily, RemusXRegulus

**WARNINGS**: Slash and possible m-preg it will most likely happen, also slight OOCness and definite AUness, some messing with time, much meanness towards Wormtail(YAY!), and many pranks upon innocent students.

Sirius sighed and knocked on the door, "Reg can I come in?"

"No."

"Please, I have the mirror," Sirius said in an attempt to bribe his brother.

"Push it under the door," Regulus replied angrily.

"Oh come on Reg, please open the door," Sirius begged.

"Why should I?" Regulus asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm your favorite brother who really needs your owl and has the mirror, which is your only connection that allows you to talk "face to face" to Remus," Sirius said hoping that'd work.

"You're my only brother," Regulus said with a sigh.

"Soooooooo? I'm the most tolerable member of the family," Sirius whined.

"No you're not, Andromeda is," Regulus snarled.

"Why are you so mean to me? I love you little bro," Sirius said pouting through the door.

"Because you're annoying. Why do you need my owl anyway?" Regulus asked.

"The kid in my room woke up and needs to contact Dumbledore," Sirius explained.

"Why is he even here?"

"Uh well you see um," Sirius stalled trying to think of a believable explanation. "He was in hiding but his caretaker died so he came out of hiding. When he did he was attacked by Death Eaters and he tried to apparate to his safe house but ended up here," he said hoping his brother would believe him.

"Fine you can borrow Hades but this is for him, because I feel bad for him, not for you," Regulus said with a sigh. He open the door just a crack, "Give me the mirror first."

Sirius sighed but handed his brother the mirror while mumbling something that sounded like, "Over suspicious Slytherins."

"Thank you," Regulus said sarcastically as he snatched the mirror away. He disappeared into the room then reappeared a second later with a black, regal owl on his hand. "Here's Hades," he said putting a large black owl on his brother's shoulder. "What's the kid's name anyway?"

"Aries Alfieri," Sirius said over his shoulder as he walked back to his room. Just as he entered his room he heard Regulus's door slam shut and lock. 'Hm what could Reg be doing with the mirror that needs the door to be locked?' Sirius thought laughing slightly, 'Actually I don't want to know.' "I got him," Sirius said to Harry.

"Great here's my letter," Harry said handing Sirius the letter, "I hope you don't mind I took a piece of parchment."

"Nah it's fine," Sirius said attaching the letter to Hades's leg. He walked over to the window and opened it. "Hades take this to Dumbledore." The owl hooted and flew out of the window.

"What do I do now? Your parents will figure out I'm here eventually," Harry asked.

"I dunno do you want to go to the Leaky Cauldron or something?" Sirius asked.

"I'll go to the Leaky Cauldron, I guess," Harry said.

"Ok let me get my stuff together," Sirius said.

"What?!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go by yourself?" Sirius asked.

"Well, yeah," Harry said.

"You're wrong, I'm going with you," Sirius said.

"Ok if you're sure," Harry sighed not really liking Sirius leaving his home for him but secretly wanting him to come. "How do we get out of your house without being noticed?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but once we're outside we'll take the Knight Bus," Sirius said with a grin.

"If we make it outside," Harry said.

"We will totally make it outside…it'll just be very hard and possibly violent," Sirius said.

A/N Hm what should I make them have to get through? Reggie is too nice he gave Hades away without seeking too much revenge if it was me I'd make Sirius make it up to me big time, oh well.

Thank you for reviewing-

Eloisa Skywalker

Sylkie- I was actually thinking it when I wrote it but they weren't really…or were they?

tina123- Reg was pretty mad but he's too nice to Sirius.

SPEEDIE22

cateyes123- He does want me to cause the sooner I update the sooner he gets to molest Harry.

Frost Merry Darkness Luver

InuyashanKagomerlovers- Thanks and yeah it'll be a bit till m-preg but I'm 99.999999999 percent sure it'll happen eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I got tired of posting pairings and warnings at every chapter, if you got this far by now it's your own fault if you didn't read them.

Dumbledore smiled softly as young Regulus Black's owl flew into his office through an open window.

"Hello Hades, how may I help you today?" He asked the regal black owl as it landed on his outstretched arm.

Hades hooted and held out his leg with the letter attached to it.

"Ah a letter from one of the Blacks, I presume? Why would they need to contact me during the summer, I wonder?" Dumbledore thought out loud as he untied the letter from the owl's leg.

_Dumbledore, _

_I have found myself in somewhere I do not belong. I was hoping the phoenix was not burning right now so you could assist me in this matter personally. Could me meet before September 1__st__ perhaps in Gringotts or the Leaky Cauldron? It would be much appreciated._

_- AJA_

'This unbelieveable, how could an outsider know a code of the Order of the Phoenix?' Dumbledore asked himself, not believing what he had read. Saying the phoenix wasn't burning was a code for Voldemort was not active at the time or the Order was not busy attending to matters of great concern. 'How could this AJA know a code of the Order? No one could have told him it this code is protected for use of Order of the Phoenix use only; you can not write or say this phrase to any outsider. Why is he using Regulus Black's owl? Somewhere he does not belong? Does he simply mean location or is it time? Perhaps even a different dimension dweller? I will most definitely meet AJA, but what will come of this I wonder,' Dumbledore pondered.

"Hades, please return to Mr. Regulus Black, I am sure he is missing you by now," Dumbledore ordered the bird as he came out of his deep thoughts with a decision. "I will send a reply in due time with Fawkes, for now I need to do a little research."

Hades hooted then flew out into the dark night through the same entrance he had come in through.

'I must contact the Order and see if I can get some information on this AJA,' Dumbledore thought to himself then walked to the fireplace to floo a few people.

* * *

"Come on," Sirius whispered to Harry.

"Sirius, are you sure you want to come with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am," Sirius said with a smile. "Just give me a minute," he said then walked down the hall to Regulus's door, sliding a note underneath it. Then he walked back to Harry, "Ok, I'm ready now."

"Don't you need your trunk and stuff?" Harry asked as Sirius stood in front of him empty handed.

"Nope, that letter was asking Reg to send me my stuff. He'll just have Kreacher shrink it then he'll have Hades bring it to me," Sirius answered.

"Why not have Kreacher just bring it?"

"Because I don't want to deal with him and take the risk that my mother would have him bring me back," Sirius said with a slight growl at the thought of the house elf.

"Oh," Harry said with a slight blush. 'You know he hates Kreacher, stupid!'

Sirius walked towards the stairs, listening intently. "I hear my mother; she's in the dining room ordering Kreacher around. We'll have to go right in front of the room's entrance but if we're quiet maybe they won't notice us."

"Alright, but where's your father?"

"Don't know, work probably. He's not home that much 'cause he's really busy."

"Or right behind you and otherwise unoccupated at the time," a deep masculine voice answered.

"Shit."

A/N Hm wonder what Mr. Black's gonna do.

Thank you for reviewing-

Mcmllnchrstn

Frost Merry Darkness Luver

Fk306 animelover

cookiepaws

Sylkie- You'll see. I've got something planned

Eloisa Skywalker

EriKaBalDeL

mitsuki-hide

Fire Dolphin

oreoxlove4ever

ellesra- Easy…? I'll try and make it better but I'm not quite sure what you mean.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I got tired of posting pairings and warnings at every chapter, if you got this far by now it's your own fault if you didn't read them.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is totally mine in my little non-exist dream world where slash is canon and everyone is having tons of sex but out here in the real world it belongs to a millionaire lady living in Scotland.

Harry turned to look at the elder Black, 'They're definitely related,' he thought as he took in Sirius's father's appearance. Both Sirius and his father had the aristocratic looks that all Blacks, and other purebloods, possessed, straight black hair, and piercing grey eyes. However, over all Sirius had a much kinder and lighter aura and look.

"Sirius," Orion Black said with a sigh, "what have I told you about bringing your "friends" here? If your mother had found this development first you'd both be dead by now. Now tell me why he is here and how he got past my wards before I dispose of the two of you myself."

"Uh, uh well you see…um," Sirius stuttered at the intimidating man.

"What are you a pureblood or a mudblood? Answer me now speking properly!" Orion snarled. When Sirius still did not answer Orion's controlled rage grew. He pulled his wand out and pointed it threateningly at his oldest son, "If you won't answer me by choice I'll force it out of you! Cru-"

"STUPEFY!" Harry shouted, a red light shot out of his outstretched palm and hit the elder Black in the chest causing him to fall to the ground paralyzed.

"Oh bloody hell, you cursed my father! We're so dead," Sirius shouted.

"He was going to torture you, I panicked!" Harry defended himself.

"SIRIUS!" a female voice screeched making both boys' blood run cold.

The both gave each other a frightened glance then screamed, "RUN!" They tore down the stairs and through the hallways while dodging the stunning and torture spells being shot at them. Once they reached the front door Sirius ripped it open and both boys continued to run till they were at least three blocks away.

"Well that went well. You're parents are such nice, wonderful people," Harry said sarcastically as he regained his breath.

"Oh shut up," Sirius hissed.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"We can take the Knight Bus to my friend James's house. His parents will probably let us stay till you can meet with Dumbledore or when Reg sends my stuff with money to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, I only grabbed enough for us to ride the bus," Sirius answered.

"Ok that sounds good," Harry replied.

Sirius stuck out his arm with wand in hand to call the purple triple decker Knight Bus. A loud bang sounded as it appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand arm, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go(1). My name is Justin Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening. Where is your destination this evening?" a middle age man looking very similar to Stan Shunpike, the future conductor, asked.

"Godric's Hallow," Sirius answered.

"Alright, that'll be a Galleon and five Sickles for the two of you or for hot cho-."

"We don't want any extra stuff," Harry cut him off.

"Alright, then it'll just be a Galleon and five Sickles," Justin said then held out a hand for the money.

Sirius pulled a brown leather Muggle wallet and took the coins out of it. He placed the coins in Justin's hand then grabbed Harry's hand and walked onto the triple decker bus pulling him along.

As it was daytime the bus had rows of seats instead of beds. The two boys grabbed a set of seats next to each other on the first level of the bus in the back.

"You have a Muggle wallet?" Harry asked once they were seated and Sirius has let go of his hand. 'I wish he hadn't,' Harry thought as his hand now felt cold without Sirius's body heat.

"Yeah, Remus got it for me last Christmas. He spelled it so if I put wizard coins where Muggle pounds are suppose to go they won't fall out and it'll stay flat no matter how much money I put in it. It drives my parents crazy that I have Muggle stuff," Sirius said with a laugh.

"That's nice," Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah," Sirius murmured, "You might as well relax it's gonna be a minute before we get there 'cause there's probably three or four passengers ahead of us to get off."

"M'kay," Harry answered but he knew he wouldn't be able to as the bus took off with a loud BANG. 'I hate travelling wizarding style.'

True to Sirius's word it was about five minutes later when they were dropped off in a peaceful village area.

"Jamie said they were staying in one of their summer homes here," Sirius said walking down the street of the wizarding part of the village.

"Do you know which house is theirs?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it's some manor about the size of Grimmauld Place, I think the number is 36 or 37," Sirius replied glancing around the street searching for a manor that seemed Potterish. "Found it," he exclaimed pointing at a large white house with red and gold trimmings. The two boys walked up the front steps to a large, oak door with a lion knocker on it.

"Well go ahead and knock," Harry said.

"I hope they're home," Sirius said then grabbed the rind hanging in the lion's mouth and knocked it against the knocker a few times.

(1) These lines were taken from HP3.

A/N Yeah the last chapter was really short but this one is longer. I tried to make Orion more level headed then his wife but still evil kinda similar to Lucius Malfoy or something.

Thanks for reviewing-

Fire Dolphin- Nope just back in time not in a different universe.

ellesra- But being evil is so much fun.

McMllnchrstn- Yeah sneaky isn't really a Gryffindor trait and it is funny seeing how they react when they're caught.

SPEEDIE22

A Rainy Day

Sylkie

laica-27

Frost Merry Darkness Luver

knl2012

Crystallyn- Thanks for pointing that out to me I appreciate it. I knew something was wrong when I posted it and I didn't realize I forgot to look up the right spelling of his name till you mentioned. I went back and fixed it so it should be good now.

Oreoxlove4ever- Yeah just a little but it's fun showing he isn't all knowing.

Siriusly Megara- Yeah that was really short.

fraewyn- No there really isn't anything on him we know more about his mom cause of the painting but nothing much on his dad.

Magicaltears

Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha

InuyashanKagomerlovers

Saere- Glad you're starting to get interested in the pairing.

AnimeMandi22- There's a cliffy cause they're fun for me and I like strawberries best for future reference and beggings.


End file.
